When the World Caves In
by tjmack
Summary: The CNU get's taken hostage, and Matt and Emily are nowhere to be found. That is until they make contact with the HT's to neogtiate for they're friend's release.
1. Chapter 1

When the World Caves In

Summary: The CNU get's taken hostage, and Matt and Emily are nowhere to be found. That is until they make contact with the HT's to neogtiate for they're friend's release.

Chapter One

Matt looked down at the growing mound of paperwork in front of him. By the time he'd get half of it done it's be stacked back up to the top. He sighed deeply, and looked behind him. Emily was looking over a case file, for they're last neogtiation. He grabbed the pad of paper beside him, and scribbled down a little note, and slid it to Emily. Then he got up out of his chair, and walked away.

Emily grabbed the pad of paper, and looked at the tiny note that Matt had left her.

'We need to talk, conference room two.'

Emily knew what Matt had planned, and talking was not on the menu. She felt drawn to meeting him though. She had been pretending to be busy for the last hour, but in fact all she was doing was thinking about Matt. She got up, and slowly made her way for conference room two. She twisted the doorknob, and shoved the door open.

Matt heard the door open, and grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside. He had already drawn the blinds, and he proceeded to lock the door as he shoved her up against the wall.

"Matt you know we shouldn't be doing this," Emily said, in between kisses.

"Hmmm...but it feels so right," Matt said, moving his attack to her neck and down to her collarbone.

This lead her to let out a light moan, as she let her hands grab his hair. He stopped his assault long enough, for Emily to wrap her legs around his waist, causing him to moan, as her body lent into his and her breath tickled at his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, downstairs

"Look we get in, go to the twentieth floor. They won't be expecting it," a man said.

"Fine," one of the women in the group said.

A group of four, got into the elevator, and pushed the button for the twentieth floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duff leaned slightly against Lia's desk.

"So, you wanna grab some food after this?" Duff asked.

He had been trying to get Lia to go out with him for months now.

"If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Lia asked, not paying any attention to Duff, but to the screen in front of her.

"Yes ma'am," Duff said, in a deep huskily voice.

This caused Lia's attention to move from her work, to Duff.

"Fine, then we'll grab some food," Lia said, a small smile on her face.

She had been playing hard to get for months know, she figured it was time to finally give him a chance.

"Great, I'll meet you in the parking garage at six-thirty?" Duff said.

"Fine," Lia said, her eyes going back to the screen in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frank, I don't know if I can get the budget increased to that," Cheryl said, pleading with her friend.

"Well, I think this equipment will really help out the HRT Team," Frank said.

Normally Frank would be down in the basement, in the kill house. Doing endless hours of target practice. It's what he did everyday, but today, Duff seemed to think that today was his day with Lia. Plus Frank really had to talk to Cheryl about increasing HRT's budget, for some new equipment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator dinged, and off stepped the group of four. Two men and Two women.

"Okay, I need all of you to stop whatever the hell your doing, and get on the floor," the man in front nearly screamed.

Cheryl and Frank heard the commotion, and poked they're heads out of her office door.

"You two, get your asses on the floor, join your buddies," the man near the back yelled.

Cheryl and Frank did as they were told, and got down on the floor.

Duff saw people diving to the floor, and knew something was up. He put his finger to his lips to signal Lia to be quiet. He barely opened the door, and the man in front shot his gun in Duff's direction.

"I said get on the damn floor, now anyone in there get out here," he screamed.

Duff and Lia, did as the man asked, and got on the floor next to Frank and Cheryl.

"My name is Jacob Reed, and I'm holding each and everyone of you hostage until I can speak to a Matt Flannery," Jacob said, anger piercing his eyes.

"Are you related to Anya Reed?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, I'm her brother," Jacob said.

Cheryl looked at Frank.

"We haven't seen Matt all morning," Cheryl said, which wasn't fully a lie. She hadn't seen him for about a half hour or so.

"Your umm...Cheryl Carrera correct?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Cheryl said.

"Then your his boss. You want me to believe you don't know where your subordinate is?" Jacob asked.

"I don't," Cheryl said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt something is going on," Emily said, pulling her pants up over her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, buckling his belt.

"I hear voices, screaming from outside," Emily said, her voice lowering to almost a whisper.

Matt walked over to the door, and peeked out through the blinds.

"Shit," he said, a little louder than he had intended.

"What?" Emily asked.

"CNU has been taken hostage," Matt said.

"What?" Emily asked, her voice full of worry.

"There are four people outside this door, with guns. Two male, two female. I can see Cheryl, Frank, Duff, and Lia. It appears like they've forced everyone onto the ground," Matt said.

"We've gotta do something," Emily said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know this one is short...I apologize...I got a little stuck at the end of the chapter...I promise the next one will be longer**

Chapter Two

Matt paced back and forth, before an idea came into his mind.

"Okay, one of us needs to make contact with the HT's," Matt said.

"Matt someone should call for help," Emily said.

"Em, who are we gonna call, LAPD is not equipped for something like this. It's up to us to save our friends," Matt said.

"Okay, umm...I'll make the call," Emily said, grabbing for the phone in the conference room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cheryl's cell started to ring. She ducked as one of the intruders pointed his gun in her direction.

"Answer it," He said in a deep voice.

Cheryl grabbed her cell off her belt, and flipped it open.

"Hello," she answered.

"Cheryl, don't respond to my voice," Emily said.

"Okay," Cheryl said, trying to not looked surprised.

"Matt and I are in the conference room directly in front of you. I need to know what the situation is," Emily said.

Before Cheryl could answer, Jacob snatched the phone away from her.

"Who in the hell is this," Jacob screamed.

"This is Emily Lehman, I'm with the FBI," Emily said.

"Oh, yeah, your umm..Matt Flannery's partner aren't you," Jacob said.

"Yes, I am," Emily said.

"Do you know where that asshole is at?" Jacob yelled louder.

"Well, why don't you calm down, and tell me what this is all about," Emily said.

"Do you happen to remember, Anya Reed?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Emily said, her eyes meeting Matt's.

"Yeah, well I'm her brother, and I need to settle something with him," Jacob said.

"Your Anya's brother?" Emily said, questioningly.

"Yes, and you'd do best, if you'd tell me where Matt Flannery is," Jacob said, getting impatient.

"I don't know where Matt is, but look, how about you prove your a bigger person, and just let them go," Emily said.

"Hmm...that's an idea, but no. How about you tell me where you are, I know your in this building somewhere. If you weren't then how would you know where I am, huh?" Jacob said.

Emily's eyes grew wider, she knew that they'd find them sooner or later.

"Okay, Jacob how about this, how about you let four hostages go, and I'll try and contact Matt," Emily said.

"One hostage," he said sternly.

"Two, and that is Not a neogtiation," Emily said, stressing the not part.

"Fine," Jacob said, he pointed to Lia and Duff, and motioned for them to leave.

"There two hostages, I want to hear back from you within the next hour," Jacob said.

"Fine," Emily said, hanging up the phone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay so what about Anya?" Matt said, wishing he could have heard the other side of the conversation.

"Okay, one of the HT's is Jacob Reed, Anya Reed's brother. He is demanding to talk to you, he said he has something to settle with you," Emily said, her eyes staring directly into Matt's.

"So let him, if it will make him release everyone then I'll meet with him," Matt said, as he started to pace.

"Matt, you don't know what his intentions are. He has a loaded weapon, I will not let you get yourself killed," Emily nearly screamed at him.

"Emily, he isn't gonna kill me," Matt said, his hands rubbing her arms soothingly.

"He will, he is pissed at you for I don't know, Anya being in prison or something," Emily stopped herself, before she started to ramble.

"Em, honey we're talking about our friends, our co-workers. I can't stand by and watch them kill them, I won't," Matt said.

Emily looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. Matt tried to pull her closer, but she fought him.

"And I can't stand by and watch you die," Emily said, before collapsing into his arms. Tears streaming down her face.

"Em, I got my weapon to, plus I'll put on a vest," Matt said.

"How...are...ya-ya-you...going...to do...th-th-that," Emily said, in between silent sobs.

"I will think of something, but I can't let them do this anymore," Matt said, holding her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I promised a longer chapter this time...but this was more of a filler chapter...but one to get information from...The next two also the last two will be longer though I promise.**

Chapter Three

Emily paced the floor for a minute, before she picked up the phone again.

"Emily you'd better have something for me," Jacob said, his patience wearing thin.

"Look Jacob, I called his cell, he's not picking up," Emily said.

"I don't believe you, you wanna know why?" Jacob asked.

"Why Jacob?" Emily asked.

"Because you neogtiators keep your cell phones glued to your hip. Now do you really think your little boyfriend wouldn't know your calling him?" Jacob asked.

Emily made a mental note that Jacob called Matt her boyfriend.

"I don't know what to tell you Jacob, he's not answering. It's his lunch break, so he could be anywhere," Emily said.

"Still not buying it Emily," Jacob said.

"Jacob, can I ask you, why you wanna talk to Matt for?" Emily asked.

"Because, he hurt my sister. He promised her he'd protect her, did he no. That's why she's in prison cause she had to take matters in her own hands," Jacob said.

"So your angry with Matt because you don't think he did his job?" Emily asked.

"That's right, that's damn right. I'm gonna make him pay for hurting my sister," Jacob said.

"Jacob listen, it wasn't Matt's fault. Matt did everything he could to help your sister, to save her. She lost it, she decided to take matters in her own hands," Emily said.

"YES HE IS," Jacob screamed. " You know if you don't take me seriously I could shot one of these people. I know their all friends of yours, and I think I'd shoot you," Jacob said, pointing his gun at Cheryl.

"Jacob I take you seriously, okay, you don't need to shoot anyone," Emily said, covering her cell with her hand.

"He's going to shoot someone," Emily said lightly to Matt.

Matt got up, and looked through the blinds. He saw the gun pointed at Cheryl and his heart sank.

"Em, it's Cheryl," he said in a whisper.

"Jacob please, you don't have to shoot anyone, I am here and I am listening," Emily pleaded with him.

"Do I wanna talk to you? No, I don't, I wanna talk to Matt and unless he gets her within the next twenty minutes I'm gonna shoot someone," Jacob said hanging up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily nearly collapsed on the floor, but Matt happened to be standing close to her.

"Em, were gonna save them, now help me with this plan," Matt said.

Emily looked over Matt's plans. She had to admit that it was well thought out, but she had an idea to help keep him safe. She grabbed her cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," a shaking voice answered the phone.

"Lia, it's Emily," Emily said.

"Em, were are you guys?" Lia asked.

"Were in one of the conference rooms, they're gonna shoot someone if Matt doesn't come out and talk to them," Emily said.

"Emily I don't know how I can help," Lia said, tears still in her eyes.

"Look I need to talk to Duff," Emily said.

"Okay," Lia said, handing the phone to Duff.

"Em, you guys okay?" Duff asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, but Matt basically has no choice. He has to go out and see Jacob, but I need your help," Emily said.

"Anything," Duff said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your sure this will work," Emily asked, looking at Matt.

"Yeah, it's got to," Matt said, placing his hand on her face.

"Okay, Duff said he'd make contact when he gets up here," Emily said.

"Okay, and he's bringing the ammo?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he made a pitstop down to the kill house first," Emily said.

"Em, before we do anything I want you to know. I love you baby," Matt said, as he watched a tear fall from her eyes.

"I love you too," Emily said, embracing him in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay Jacob listen to me," Emily screamed, as Jacob continuingly pointed a gun back and forth between agents.

"What in the hell can you tell me," Jacob screamed back.

"I got a hold of Matt," Emily saying the words that was sure to calm him down.

"You did, is he coming here?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, he lost his signal," Emily said.

"You lying little bitch. You know I think your in this building, this floor. I'm gonna bet your no good partner is with you. I'm gonna find you," Jacob screamed.

Fear struck into Emily's eyes.

"Em, we have no choice," Matt said, as his cell started to vibrate.

"Duff?" Matt said into his phone.

"Yeah, I'm right outside the conference room," Duff said.

"Got the guns?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Duff said.

"Okay," Matt said, closing his phone.

"It's time," Matt said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt opened the other door for the conference room, and let Duff in.

"Okay, let's do this," Duff said, handing both of them guns.

"Matt," Emily called.

"Yeah," he said, turning toward her.

"I love you," she said, her eyes piercing into his.

"I love you too baby," he said, bringing her close to him.

His lips capturing hers, his tongue rubbing against her bottom lip. She granted him entrance to explore her mouth.

"Okay, gross lovebirds, how about we go save our friends," Duff said feeling less than uncomfortable.

Matt grabbed his gun, and put his arm on Emily's lower back as they walked out of the room.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Duff asked.

"Okay, your gonna go around that way." Matt paused as he pointed to the left. "Em's gonna go that way," Matt pointed to the right. "I'm gonna go back in and come out the door. You guys are gonna come around the sides and take out the HT's," Matt finished.

"Wow, that's actually a great plan," Duff said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duff and Emily took they're postions and waited for Matt's signal. Matt walked back into the conference room, and stood by the door. He sent a message to Emily and Duff from his cell. He reached for the door, and heard a gun go off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit," Frank screamed, as blood bubbled from a small hole near his ribcage.

"Frank," Cheryl said, as she laid him backwards, and took her suit jacket off, to apply pressure to the wound.

"Jacob," Matt said, walking out from the conference room, and making eye contact with Cheryl.

"I knew you were in this place somewhere," Jacob said turning the gun on Matt.

Emily walked at a slightly faster pace than she was supposed to. She heard gunshots, and had to make sure Matt was okay. She got to the corner, well before Duff did, and pointed her gun at Jacob.

"Drop it," She yelled.

Matt shook his head, as her eyes met Frank's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, well thanks for joining us Emily," Jacob said, as he took the butt of his gun and hit her in her upper right shoulder, knocking the gun out of her hands.

Jacob grabbed hold of Emily, and grabbed her pistol from her belt. He pointed it to her temple and made eye contact with Matt.

"Now, choose, you or your girlfriend, but one of you is going to die for what you did to my sister," Jacob said, pushing the gun farther into her head, causing a light wimper to come out of her mouth.

"Em, don't worry," Matt said, as he walked a little closer to Jacob.

"Well Flannery?" Jacob asked.

Duff peeked around the corner, and saw a terrifying scene in front of him.

"Me, take me," Matt said, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Fine," Jacob said, pointing the gun at Matt and firing.

Matt fell backwards, as Jacob threw Emily to the ground. Duff had a shot and took it, he shot Jacob, then pointed his gun in the other three's direction.

"Freeze I swear I will kill each of you," Duff said.

Emily scrambled to Matt's side, and saw blood pouring from his shoulder.

"Matt hang on," Emily said, tears streaming down her face.

"Your okay," he said, weakly, his hand caressing her cheek.

"I am," she said, as she leaned her head into his hand.

"We got to ambulences en-route," Duff said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily walked with the stretcher that had Matt on it. Her hand clutching his tightly.

"Stay with me baby," Emily said, as Matt had more than once closed his eyes, and refused to open them.

"I...l-lo-lov-love...y-yo-you," Matt said, his teeth chattering, his hand turning numbingly cold.

"I love you too baby," Emily said.

Cheryl followed close behind, with Frank. He had long since lost concuciousness.

"Duff, call Frank's wife," Cheryl said, as she hopped into the back of the ambulance with Frank.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Long Hours later

Emily fidgeted in her seat. Lia's hand lay comfortingly on her shoulder.

"He's tough, he'll be okay," Lia said, her tone low.

"I hope so," Emily said, tears gracing her eyes again.

He had saved her. He had asked Jacob to kill him, and not her.

Cheryl's hand was on Melissa's shoulder. She had quit crying, but she still sniffled a little bit. Cheryl's heart broke for her.

"Matthew Flannery," the doctor called coming from behind the surgery wing doors.

The entire group stood up, and Lia's hand never left Emily's shoulder.

"Okay, I have a Emily Lehman down as emergency contact," the doctor said.

Emily stepped forward just a bit, so she could hear what the doctor said.

"Emily, Matt had some artery damage. We had to go in, and drain the excess fluid that had built up. It would have caused less damage if the bullet hadn't gotten lodged. We were able to remove it cleanly though, but he's going to need physical therapy on his shoulder. He had to give him a small blood transfusion, to make up for the blood he lost. He will be perfectly fine, and he should make a full recovery," the doctor said, his hand on her shoulder.

Emily sighed in relief, she didn't know what she would do if Matt wouldn't have made it.

"Doctor," Cheryl called at the last minute.

"Yes ma'am," the doctor said, turning back towards Cheryl.

"Frank Rogers," Cheryl said.

"Was he brought in with Mr. Flannery?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Cheryl answered.

"I'm not the doctor working on him, I'll see what I can find out," the doctor said, as he disappeared back behind the doors.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Hour Later

"Rogers," a different doctor called.

The group stood up again, this time Cheryl and Emily's hands both on Melissa's shoulder.

"Is there a Melissa Rogers here?" the doctor asked.

Melissa raised her hand, but refused to move from the two women.

"Frank has had a great amount of damage done to his body. He is alive, and we expect him to pull through. Luckily the bullet just missed his lung, but it did get lodged into his ribcage. He lost a great deal of blood, and we had to give him a large blood transfusion. He's stable now, but he did code once during surgery. He is going to need a great deal of therapy before he can even think about returning to work," the doctor said, leaving the room soon after.

Melissa burst into tears, she didn't know if it was because she was so incredibly happy that Frank was alive, or if it was the thought that she had come so close to losing him.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Cheryl negotiated with the doctor, to allow Emily to stay with Matt for the night. Emily sat in the very small, very uncomfortable chair, her head laying against Matt's hand.

"Hey," his voice croaked.

"Hey," she said, her head raising up fast, her eyes meeting his.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Matt asked, his fingers running down her face.

"You get shot, and need surgery, and your worried about me," Emily said, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Of course, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Matt said.

"I'm fine," Emily said, as she kissed his hand lightly.

"Good," Matt said.

"Matt do me a favor," Emily said.

"Anything," he said.

"Please try to not got shot from now on," she said, a single tear falling down her face.

"Deal," Matt said, wiping the tear away.

"I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too Em, will you do me a favor?" Matt asked, he knew it wasn't the right place, but he had to ask her.

"Anything," she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Will you marry me?" Matt asked.

Emily eyes watered, as a smile graced her face.

"Yes," was all she could muster.

"Good, I was afraid you'd say no," Matt said, as he slid over so Emily could lay down beside him.

"Never," she said, as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"How's Frank?" Matt asked.

"He's alive," Emily said.

"Good, can't get married without my best man," Matt said, as he tighten his grip on Emily.


End file.
